


i need u

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pure pure phan smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need u

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a train lmao 
> 
> title is from the song 'i need u' by bts (my korean babies)

“Phil, fuck-” Dan moans, throwing his head back as Phil rolls his hips down into him, rubbing their clothed erections together. “This feels s-so good.”  
  
Phil just moans in response and Dan wraps his fingers even tighter in Phil’s hair as he bucks his hips up again and again. He’s still wearing all of his clothes and he knows that he’s about to come in his pants like a teenager but Dan couldn’t care less. It’s not particularly surprising that finally getting together with his crush of five years has completely rid him of his ability to care about anything that isn’t his dick right now.  
  
“Are you gonna come, Dan?” Phil asks. He lets out a sharp breath when Dan pulls on his hair again, and he chuckles before throwing both of his arms over Dan’s shoulders and starts to thrust even faster.  
  
“Yeah, I – oh fuck Phil,” he shouts, back arching like a cat when Phil brings one of his hands down to cup Dan’s dick through his jeans. “Pl-please. So close.”  
  
Dan feels Phil smirk against the sensitive skin of his neck and he’s so focused on the light breaths dusting across his skin that he jumps when Phil wraps his hand around the base of his cock. He lets out a high-pitched whimper and all it takes is a few rough jacks to send Dan over the edge. With a shout of Phil’s name, he comes all over Phil’s fist and both of their jeans. .  
  
Sated, he falls backwards and starts to sink into the sofa, only to be pulled out of his post-orgasm haze when Phil gently rocks his hips forwards and he feels Phil’s still hard cock pressing against his thigh. Dan carefully pushes Phil off of him and moves himself so that he’s kneeling on the ground, situated in between his friend’s legs.  
  
He slowly leans down to nuzzle his face into Phil’s crotch and at the contact, Phil’s hands come down to fist in Dan’s hair. Spurred on by Phil’s reaction, Dan licks his way across the length of Phil’s dick. Sure the denim doesn’t taste very nice, but a wanton moan rips from Phil’s mouth and that’s more than enough to convince him to keep going.  
  
After a few more licks, he deftly unzips Phil’s jeans and pulls his dick out of his boxers. Dan shamelessly moans as he looks at Phil’s cock for the first time, and doesn’t hesitate before sloppily licking his way up to the head. He makes sure to drag his tongue across one of the more prominent veins on the underside of Phil’s cock before coming up to lightly kiss the tip. Dan then wraps one hand round the base of Phil before taking him fully into his mouth.  
  
Phil’s hips buck but Dan already has his free hand pressing down on his waist, so he just focuses on how quickly he’s bobbing his head and what he’s doing with his tongue. Above him Phil’s moaning is almost pornographic and Dan feels his dick twitch slightly.  
  
“Dan, Dan, Dan,” Phil moans, letting out a constant stream of the others name as if it was the only word he knew. “M’gonna come soon.”  
  
“Go on then,” Dan says, smirking up at Phil before taking almost all of Phil’s cock into his mouth.  
  
Dan feels the tip of Phil at the back of his throat but that doesn’t stop him and he keeps going down until his nose is pressed against Phil’s groin. He swallows around his dick and Phil lets out a wail before coming hard down Dan’s throat.  
  
He tries to swallow it all but when he pulls off a small bit of come dribbles down his chin, which he catches with his tongue before it can drip anywhere. When he looks up Phil is staring at him in awe and Dan smirks yet again before climbing back onto the sofa and onto Phil’s lap.  
  
The pair both spend a few minutes catching their breath, Dan being the first one to break the silence. “That was - that was something else,” he croaks, voice still strained from their activities. Phil laughs and leans his head onto Dan’s shoulder.  
  
“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Phil replies. “Please tell me that wasn’t a one-time thing.”  
  
“God, Phil. I’ve had a crush on you for 5 years. Of course it wasn’t a one-time thing.”  
  
“Thank god,” he says, lifting his head up to gently press his lips against Dan’s, “Because I don’t think I would’ve been able to hold myself back if it was.”  
  
“Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed the sex
> 
> tweets me @aiichirous


End file.
